


Arm Candy

by hahahaharlequin



Series: HOSHIHINA Week, 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, implied TsukiKage, implied UshiSaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: HOSHIHINA Week, 2020[Day 1]: Jack-Adlers after-party +TFR's Writing Prompt Number 487:"I have to take credit for this.""I think you mean 'blame'."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Series: HOSHIHINA Week, 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Arm Candy

**Author's Note:**

> //spacing is a bit weird, and I'm not too keen on editing them atm, sorry!

The after-party with the two teams was just as wild as anyone would imagine.

Seeing as it wasn't an  _ official  _ party organised by their team managers, and rather just a get-together of both teams, and some guests they'd brought along. It was more like a company dinner than anything, with their opponents and friends alike congratulating the Black Jackals' win, but not without the Shouyou and his friend from the opposing team, Kageyama's goading over the other, rubbing the Jackals' win into Kageyama's face, who takes it in stride, as he was more concerned with his  _ not-really  _ boyfriend, their teammate from back in high school, Tsukishima. 

The guy was still just as stingy and only just a little bit nicer than he used to be, but it was mostly directed towards Kageyama, so they were nice and sweet with each other, and their snarky remarks don't have that much bite anymore, so Shouyou had to hide his snickering behind his glass, lest he gets decked in the face by an inebriated Kageyama, as he watched them fiddle with their pockets for their phones so they can call a cab for Tsukishima. 

_ "Kei has work in the morning,"  _ he heard Kageyama mumble under his breath, while Yachi started fussing over them, and Yamaguchi already called for a cab for his friend. 

Shouyou leaned back and watched his friends. 

"Why aren'tcha with your friends, Shouyou?" Hot breath mixed the strong smell of beer fanned his cheek, as a shoulder is slung over his shoulders, another body colliding with his that if this person put more of his weight forward, he'd send himself and Shouyou back onto the floor. 

Grinning, Shouyou wraps an arm around Hoshiumi Kourai's waist to support him up, seeing as the guy was already so red in the face. He can't remember if Kageyama told him that this senpai was weak against alcohol, but if he hadn't, it was pretty obvious by now. Though, glancing towards his side of the table, there's already three empty glasses around his plate, so the guy must have been drinking for a while now. 

"Ya..know? Ya know? Shou..you? 'Been waitin' for ya this  _ whole,"  _ he emphasised this part by throwing his hands up in the air, and he can hear some of the Adlers chuckle at him, but the senior didn't seem to mind-- "this whole time, an' I was...waitin' to play 'gainst you again," he said, this time deliberately pointing and poking at Shouyou's cheek, his normally wide-open eyes were now half-lidded with sleep, but the determination that decorated them on-court was just the same as now, and Shouyou couldn't be too sure if it was the alcohol or something else that's making his neck, ears, and his cheeks burn, but they're on fire. 

He just looks down at the senpai, who was wriggling around in Shouyou's hold, like he was looking for the most comfortable position to sleep in. Shouyou didn't find that he minded if Hoshiumi-san fell asleep on him. 

His cheeks burned.

Something quick and strong hits him on the back of his head like a service error, so with a glare, he turns and finds Kageyama hovering above them, with his not-boyfriend holding him up. "We're gonna go now, Hinata, I've still got work tomorrow, and this guy doesn't do well with too much alcohol, you know?" 

He does. He knew his partner well, no matter if they were on the same, or different sides of the net. And really, Kageyama was the sleepy, weepy kind of drunk. It would set the internet on fire if he'd profess his undying love for his salty boyfriend in front of their teams, and someone had recorded it in their phones. Shouyou wasn't all aboard with taking advantage of, or embarrassing a drunk person, anyway. As if on instinct, his hold on Hoshiumi-senpai tightens as he nodded at Tsukishima. 

"Get him to bed, Tsukishima. I trust him with you," he says, but his flaming cheeks just made him look more embarrassed than he actually felt. Good thing Tsukishima was a good sport despite having a terrible personality-- he just rolled his eyes and shrugged an affirmative, carefully guiding Kageyama out the door. 

Once they were out of sight, and a taxi had already sped past the restaurant, he felt the senior snuggling him up pull at his shirt and beckoning him closer. He leans down to listen despite the shouts and wolf-whistles that greeted the gesture-- most of which, Shouyou noticed were from his  _ own  _ team. He'll have to give them a stern talking-to when they've all sobered up.

_ "Why don'tcha take me home too, Shouyou?"  _ Hoshiumi-san whispered, hot breath met Shouyou’s already-on fire ears, and the heat just spread down to his neck, and sent a chill running down his spine at the contact.

"I think maybe, uh, Ushiwaka-san should bring you back to your hotel," he said, suddenly feeling hot all over, and wanting to take his shirt off like Tanaka-san used to do when he got all worked up--

_ Wait. _

_ Why  _ was he even getting all worked up in the first place?

He looks down at Hoshiumi-san, who was still frowning at Shouyou's decline, his eyebrows meeting in the middle of his face to show  _ just  _ how much he rejected Shouyou's rejection. 

A long, drawn-out yawn escapes him, feeling how sore his muscles felt even after the game that's been hours ago by now. "Yeah, okay senpai. I'll take you home," he tells him, and the triumphant grin that spreads out in Hoshiumi-san's face was even brighter than the lights at the stadium. 

He finds himself mirroring it, even after they'd gotten their coats on, and waiting outside for their cab.

* * *

"So."

"That just happened?" Miya Atsumu almost snorts out the beer he'd been drinking as he watched Hinata Shouyou walk out with Hoshiumi Kourai hanging off his arm. He could see the elder was indeed drunk off his ass, but the way he was so clingy with Shouyou almost seemed like the guy was at least mildly aware of what he was doing.

Beside them, Ushijima is drinking warm water with a stern expression, frowning at his glass the moment the doors closed behind the pair who had just left. "What's wrong, Wakatoshi-kun?" Sakusa managed to say, despite already half-asleep where he was sitting. 

"Hoshiumi-kun was supposed to drive us back to the hotel."

A raucous round of laughter surrounded them at that. Ushijima gets a playful smack on the back from their captain, instead, who tells him he can come with them back to the hotel, so he resigns with a stiff nod. Behind him, where Sakusa was leaning back against him, sniffs contentedly, now that his friend's (?) worries have been dissolved.

One glass is slammed on the tabletop, as Bokuto Koutarou wore a wide grin on his face. "I have to take credit for this, like, all that thing with Hinata getting laid, and all!" He exclaims. Atsumu grimaces at the volume, glad that they'd reserved the whole restaurant, and wouldn't be disturbing any other patron. 

"I think you mean  _ 'blame',"  _ shrugged their team captain Meian, who also tried to decline any drink that was offered to him, admitting he was the  _ Designated Driver  _ of the night. He wasn't lying about it, anyway, since Atsumu's twin had been seen-zoning him for a while now, only sending an  _ 'LMAO'  _ when he told him about Hinata and Hoshiumi hooking up. 

"If any or both of them show up to the meeting tomorrow night with aching hips, you're running back to Osaka." His word was law, even if he gets clowned by the team so often, that Bokuto visibly--  _ and exaggeratedly--  _ swallows down whatever he was about to say next. 

Tomorrow, at six PM, neither Hinata nor Hoshiumi show up. 

  
  



End file.
